


Looking Back

by HellenisticKid



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Endgame Evie/Mal (Disney), F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff, One True Pairing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellenisticKid/pseuds/HellenisticKid
Summary: Ben thinks back on his memories of Mal and Evie, and all they've been through.
Relationships: Ben & Evie (Disney: Descendants), Ben & Mal (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Uma (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney), Mal & Uma (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> Just binged all Descendants related things, and felt like writing this. These two should have definitely been endgame!
> 
> Also Disney+ has saved my life, love having these two at the click of a button. Enjoy!

Looking back, he sees the signs now. At first glance, the two of them had been as close as any best friends, but when he started to look deeper, he could see it clearly. Mal had always loved Evie, and Evie her. They'd just needed a little _push_.

When Ben first saw Mal, he was intrigued. Here was a girl that had danger in her eyes, a quick mind and an even quicker tongue. She was funny, in a way that most people in Auradon weren't. In a way that Audrey wasn't and could never be. Really, that was what drew him to her. It would have hurt him to realise things between them were doomed from the start had he not already known it, deep down.

Mal had used him for her mother's evil machinations, and even though, somewhere down the line, she didn't fall in love with him, he wormed his way into her heart. She respected him, enough to break the curse before the VK's enacted their plan to steal the wand.

They didn't break up, though, until Audrey's curse tore through the lands. Even before then, there were signs. How Mal's voice broke at his coronation as she told Evie how smart and deserving she was of love. On board the ship, at the Cotillian - just after Uma had gotten away - Mal's hand had been tracing patterns on Evies back. A blatantly obvious sign of intimacy that he had been oblivious to.

He thought he knew Mal, back then, when he had that stained glass painting made. And maybe he had, because when she had seen it, and broken the spell with a kiss, she looked at him in a way that told Ben she was finally being _seen_. That kiss had further cemented her in his life, and he wished someone had told him that any old kiss would have broken that spell so long as it was from someone loved who loved him. His mother or father could have freed him, maybe even Lumiere. True love wasn't necessary.

It was, however, for Audrey's curse. In a way, he was grateful he hadn't have been there to witness it himself. Even though he was subconsciously aware, it would have still broken his heart. Audrey had turned Mal into that old crone, and Evie hadn't hesitated to kiss her. She saw Mal and panicked, according to Jay, and she just didn't think twice. If Ben had been bitter, he'd have thought to himself that he wouldn't have hesitated either. Truthfully, he didn't understand that kind of love. Not until much later himself.

Mal and Evie saved the kingdom, together. It had been their destiny, and as a gesture of good will, he had reinstated Evie's royal status. They made modifications to the Evil Queen's castle (what was left of it) and made it their home. Mal managed to find a way to have Evie conceive, and through magic they had twin boys and a little girl. A family. One they truly deserved.

As for Ben, well. He was sat by the fire in his great, big castle. No pitter-patter of tiny feet - not yet. He and Uma were much too busy for that. She hadn't stolen his heart the way Mal had - he'd glimpsed the real Uma when he had been tied up to that rotting ships mast. They'd talked and formed a bond. He hadn't realised how strong until she kissed his statue, and set him free. 

Yes. Looking back, the signs were there. Mal and Evie loved one another, and over time, Ben himself had fallen in love with Uma. Clearly, he was drawn to VK's. Maybe it was their humour, or sharp edges. Maybe it was the way they loved so fiercely, protecting something they valued more than any Auradonian could.

It didn't matter. He loved Uma, and Mal loved Evie. Signs or no signs, it was the truth. Uma was his queen, and Mal was Evie's.

True love won their hearts. 

**Author's Note:**

> The whole 'tracing patterns' on Evies bare-back thing was actually Canon. I spotted it and literally almost went to lesbian heaven 😂  
> It screams of more to me, but clearly it's Disney and if I'm honest, I'd be a little sad if Mal gave ol' Ben the boot. True love and all. 
> 
> Comment and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
